


If brokenness is a work of Art

by fluorescent_gaydolesence



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescent_gaydolesence/pseuds/fluorescent_gaydolesence
Summary: Just my version of what happens to Josie and Penelope after the twins return from Europe.I wrote this before 1x11 and so it’s kind of how I would’ve wanted things to go.Also English isn’t really my first language, sorry for any mistakes :)





	If brokenness is a work of Art

Chapter 1

As soon as Josie had stepped off the train she could feel her whole focus shifting again. From freedom and the oh so tiny amount of distraction she had gotten back in this month to a different thought, anchored into her head. The warmth radiating off the stone walls in Palermo and the cool blasts of air that had hit her hair with salty drops, turning it into untameable waves, was the first thing in a long time that had made her feel happy. The only time that had come close to the way she had felt less than a year ago. Strong and soft at the same time, as if she could do anything without having to be anything for anyone, merely herself.  
Stepping off the plane grounded her a lot more than she had originally wished for, making her feel the presence of her lost lover even though she was nowhere near. Barely noticing her sisters annoyed shouting and over dramatic expression. The weight of her heart was a lot heavier than that of the bags Josie was currently carrying to the bus stop. Only now noticing that the fact that their father didn’t have time to pick them up was what made Lizzie so incredibly stressed, Josie released a breath she had been holding. 

“Hey, it’s not that bad. The airport isn’t too far away and we used to take busses all the time when were younger.” she pointed out. 

“It’s a disgrace, Josie! I can’t bear to squeeze myself into such a tiny space for hours. With people that smell like god knows what and had their hands god knows where!”  
Lizzies shoulders slumped as she dropped her bags next to her sisters’ with a thump. The other twin knew it was just who Lizzie was. She painfully wanted her father to pay more attention to them and didn’t know how to express herself other than having a furious outburst. Josie laughed and pulled her twin sister close. She was still scowling but soon loosened up and leaned into the embrace. 

While sitting in the bus Josies mind wandered off to Penelope again. She just couldn’t help it. The kiss they shared in the hallway just a few weeks ago was burned inside her brain. The way her ex’s lips had felt on hers, soft and addictive, waiting for her to reciprocate before taking everything she wanted. The way Penelope‘s eyes had shone in the dim light and the ever so small smile that had been lingering on her lips. Breathtaking. She had tasted bittersweet of redemption and desperation in a way that had made Josie feel weak in every inch of her body. It had reminded her of better times, how happy they were before the other witch had broken her heard, never explaining why. And Josie hated herself for wanting more, for wanting Penelope even though she shouldn’t. She was in control. 

After arriving back at the Salvatore Boarding School and Lizzie throwing a total fit after seeing her father talking to Hope instead of picking the twins up from the airport, Josie heads back into their room to apologise to her sister until to be met with the tightest hug she ever received.  
“What’s happening? Why are you suffocating me?” She says.

“I have no idea.” Lizzie replies and Josie pulls her in even closer and smiles. She knows this isn’t a usual thing for her sister to do. Lizzie needed to be true to herself more than she was now, she needed to actually open up and embraced the world as it was, just like Josie did. The twins were like two different sides of a coin, each of them shining in their own way and at their own time. 

After finally settling down and emptying her bags, Josie decided to talk a walk around the school. She hoped that catching up with a few friends might actually get her mind off things and maybe seeing Rafael could act as more than just a simple welcome-back-greeting.  
Just a few months ago Josie had thought she had actually felt her heart being occupied by somebody other than Penelope but it hadn’t worked out for her. It was as if the universe didn’t want her to move on. She kept on meeting her wherever she went and to make it worse - Josie saw Penelope in every object around her. She felt her lips on her forehead whenever she walked through the garden, saw her faint smile whenever she looked at the delicate necklace she had given her for their 6 month anniversary. She saw Penelope in the deep waters by the lake and the way her green eyes had been glowing as she had first told her that she loved her. There was no escape for her. Now she couldn’t even walk past the hallway, that normally so insignificant hallway near the showers, where they had shared their last kiss.  
Josie knew she thought about it too much and she couldn’t let herself interpret too much into it. It was just a kiss. Although with Penelope it could never be just a kiss to her. Josie sighed. She didn’t understand how somebody could possibly seem so magical and unreachable again even after breaking her heart in such a cruel way.  
This was how it had all seemed to her before they’d been together. Penelope had been this radiating beauty, someone she could not possibly ever competed with, let alone dated. To her they didn’t play in the same league. Penelope Park. Her name had been like that of a superstar to her, unreachable, a name that could light up a whole room.  
So when she had found out that Penelope actually felt the same about her, she had been amazed. And she had never been happier and more carefree then in that time.  
Josie walked past the cafeteria, faintly humming an indefinite melody while in deep thoughts. That was until she came face to face with the one person she had dreaded seeing.  
Her heart stopped. 

Penelope was leaning against a wooden doorframe, a faint smile plastered on her face. She wore a dark blue skirt along with a white blouse and yellow cardigan. “School colours.” Josie noted. The small dust particles in the air were dancing in the evening sun that lit up her profile. Her gaze fell onto Josies face and for a second, fear and longing were threatening to spill out of her green ocean eyes. Like waves crashing, uncontrollable and invincible. It was barely a moment and Josie almost missed it. It made her heart skip a beat but she couldn’t move. Penelope was astonishing, as always. 

“I thought you were going to be back by noon.” the other girl said, her voice as sweet as honey. “ You were gone for so long.” 

“My dad couldn’t possibly collect us from the airport so Lizzie and I had to wait for the next bus back.”  
Josie replied quietly, not knowing how to deal with the situation in front of her.  
The situation that was her ravishing ex girlfriend.  
Penelope pushed herself off the wall and slowly took a step forward, her arms crossed behind her back.  
“ And here I thought you bailed on us and stayed in Jolie Paris.”  
she smiled and took another step forward, reaching her hand out to gently touch the beret that Josie had forgotten she was still wearing. 

“You look really cute in this. France really suited you.”  
Josies breath hitched. She was shocked about the sudden change in Penelopes behaviour, her cocky and teasing manor non existent.  
“ I - I got it before I left. You know, because I wanted something to remind me of the trip. And Lizzie got -“ 

“ I don’t want to talk about Lizzie.” Penelope interrupted while letting her hand fall limply to her side looking up into the taller girls chocolate brown eyes. A blush crept to her cheeks.  
Josie was now painfully aware of how close her ex girlfriend was, she could feel the warmth radiating off of her.  
Had she thought about the kiss as much as Josie had? Had she remembered all the times they had kissed before without realising there might be an end to their happiness and she felt lost, couldn’t find her way back?  
Cause Josie had thought about all of those things, played the different scenarios over and over in her head. The possibilities of what might happen the next time she found herself in the company of Penelope Park. 

The girl in front of her let her eyes fall back down and stepped away just a little, giving Josie enough space to finally breathe again. She could see the light dancing on her former lovers cheeks, painting her with delicacy and turning her into the most beautiful work of art Josie had ever laid eyes on. Penelope let a short audible breath escape and let her index finger travel ever so slightly over her lips, catching Josies eye.

“We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter, I’ll make sure to upload more soon ;)


End file.
